El retorno del archimago
by AlanLoo
Summary: AU. Slash HP/TR Hadrian Potter es un niño prodigio en una familia que no lo quiere y, por eso, siente que su vida es muy monótona. Como todas las personas que conoce que son de su edad le parecen muy bastas y de poco interés, se ve sumido en una vida solitaria de estudio... hasta que llega a Hogwarts. En el año 1934. Espera, ¿qué?
1. Prólogo - Reflexiones

_Todos los derechos reservados a J. K. Rowling._

_Recordatorio: Esta historia es ficticia, como es obvio. Por tanto, me desligo de todo pensamiento o idea que los personajes puedan tener. Harry Potter no soy yo, como tampoco lo son el resto de personajes._

**Prólogo - Reflexiones**

El ser humano es un animal fascinante. O al menos me lo parece a mí. Tenemos constantemente luchas que intervienen en muchos planos, como por ejemplo, el político, social, económico... o sexual. Estamos en guerra, en constante lucha por hacernos con un lugar en el mundo que vivimos, lleno de peligros. Aunque no rechazo esta realidad. El conflicto es algo inherentemente humano. Es necesario para nuestra supervivencia. Tenemos que abrazar ese hecho. Aceptarlo. Quienes buscan una suerte de sociedad utópica donde no haya conflicto ni maldad son personas que, o bien están demasiado embelesadas por sus ideales ético-morales, o bien son hipócritas. Pero no las critico. Cada persona progresa a su ritmo.

Siempre me ha gustado jugar con la idea de que la vida es como un teatro. Cada individuo actúa con un rol predeterminado. No es algo malo _per se_, es posible, incluso, que uno pueda llegar a formar parte de una historia verdaderamente conmovedora. Pero al fin y al cabo, somos eso, actores forzados a interpretar un papel. Pensar que somos marionetas me tranquiliza, me da paz. Me tranquiliza porque sé que la responsabilidad, entonces, es algo ilusorio, una entelequia, y me da paz porque sé que haga lo que haga, no dejaré de estar forzado a cumplir con las directrices del Guion. De manera que una vez acabada la obra (por seguir con la analogía), seré desechado y olvidado en el infinito.

La muerte siempre me ha causado pánico; es algo de lo que no he podido evitar pensar recurrentemente, y que me somete en un estadio de desesperanza verdaderamente estimulante. No creo en la existencia de Dios y menos en personas que se proclaman ser la encarnación de Dios. Aunque hay ciertas— habilidades que algunos podrían catalogar de sobrenaturales que tengo que todavía no he podido dar explicación. Pero de momento prefiero abstener el juicio, meramente limitándome a establecer hipótesis, hasta tener más herramientas.

Pero siguiendo el hilo, siempre me ha regocijado ver que no preciso de deseos espirituales, a diferencia de otras personas. Por eso, he tratado de leer a pensadores, filósofos ilustres con los que poder ahondar más esta cuestión. Pero nunca he podido evitar esos pensamientos angustiantes que tienen en su raíz la muerte; pensamientos abrumadores, limitantes. Creo que nunca seré capaz de superar mi finitud. No obstante, pensar que todo ser humano está destinado a morir me ayuda a sobrellevarlo. _Omnia mortis aequat_. Me enamora ver a los más altos ejecutivos de las más altas esferas de la sociedad cada vez más pálidos, con la cara más demacrada, conforme van haciéndose más viejos. Saber que tienen una fortuna y que no la van a poder disfrutar en su completitud... Esa cara de desesperanza, ah, es realmente enternecedora.

Creo que tengo que vivir mi vida sin arrepentimientos. Para ello es necesario saciar todos mis deseos. O al menos pensaba así. No obstante, hay algunos deseos míos un tanto complicados de realizar, al menos por ahora. Por eso, me encuentro sumido en un período letárgico en el que vivo sin rumbo, siendo melodramáticos. No estoy aburrido, contrariamente a lo que podría llegarse a pensar; simplemente, he encontrado un estorbo que me limita el camino del cumplimiento de mis deseos. Y ese estorbo es mi familia.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Una carta un tanto curiosa

_Todos los derechos reservados a J. K. Rowling._

**Capítulo 1 - Una carta un tanto curiosa**

**25 de junio de 1990 - Número 4 de Privet Drive**

O bueno, las personas que se ocupan de mí. Aunque técnicamente sean de mi familia, me niego a llamarlos tal cosa. Si hay algo que haya aprendido en mis limitados años de vida (tengo 10, casi 11) es que hay individuos que anteponen conductas más bien vistas en bestias salvajes que en humanos dotados de razón. A mí, más que molestarme ese hecho, me complace (menos cuando se me propinaba una paliza por algún tipo de 'mala conducta'), pues veo en ellos mi superioridad, ya sea a nivel intelectual o moral.

Y eso es algo objetivo. Si bien es cierto que a día de hoy hay mucha gente que enarbola el estandarte de que todos somos iguales, para toda persona mínimamente inteligente tal declaración debe parecerle una absurdez de magnitudes estratosféricas. No. Hay personas con cualidades superiores. Eso es, me atrevería a decir, una verdad objetiva. Quien predica lo contrario se miente a si mismo.

Con esos pensamientos abrí mis ojos al escuchar a mi 'primo' gritar ese domingo por la mañana de junio. "¡NO HAY 39! ¡SOLO 36! ¡EL AÑO PASADO FUERON 39!". Con los ojos todavía somnolientos abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Ah, sí, antes vivía en la pequeña alacena debajo de las escaleras, pero desde hace dos años eso ya no es así. Tuve que... hacer ver a mis "parientes" que la mejor decisión que podían tomar es ponerme en la habitación contigua a la de Dudley. Y, para mi confort personal lo vieron, en efecto. Lo _vieron_ muy bien, sí.

Bajé las escaleras apresuradamente y, en ese momento Vernon Dursley, me gruñó para que me sentara a desayunar. Aunque normalmente suelo quejarme del comportamiento poco elocuente, esta vez, lo decidí pasar por alto. Mientras tanto, Petunia Dursley (mi tía) trataba de tranquilizar a mi fermoso primo. "Diddibums, no te pongas así, ahí hay dos más, y hoy para compensarte te llevaremos al zoo. Si quieres puedes invitar a tus amigos y, después, os podréis tomar un helado..." Y, desplazando mi atención a preocupaciones mayores, comí con relativa tranquilidad.

Lamentablemente, tuve el infortunio de que mi niñera o, mejor dicho, la persona a la que suelo dar compañía (me considero maduro suficiente como para no necesitar tales cosas), Arabella Fig, esa mañana se había caído y había tenido que ir urgentemente al hospital a que le enyesaran algún hueso roto. Así que tuve que aceptar el ir al zoo con mi primo Dudley y sus amigos. El ver la cara agria y de impotencia de mi primo al enterarse que yo venía me levantó los ánimos.

El viaje al zoo fue tranquilo, aunque antes de salir Vernon me tuvo que dar una pequeña advertencia con la que esperaba que no usara alguna de mis 'facultades' como lo llamo yo, o cosas 'anormales', como lo llama él. Cuando llegamos, a Vernon (como habréis visto, me niego a llamarlo _tío_) le costó mucho aparcar, cosa que lo puso de mal humor y, a mí, me hizo levantar una sonrisa. Tengo que confesar un pequeño defecto; ver a Vernon lleno de rabia, con esos ojitos de rata obesa relucientes, es uno de los pequeños placeres de mi vida. Sí, reconozco que tengo placeres humildes, pero como dijo Alejandro Dumas un día, "en lo pequeño está lo grande".

La visita al zoológico fue más agradable de lo que pensaba que iba a ser. Ver a los animales, tan serenos, llenos de paz, me tranquilizó. Me hizo reflexionar que siempre se puede encontrar algo positivo en las superficialidades de la vida. En este caso, lo positivo de esta visita estaba darme un momento de sosiego. Aunque este sosiego, lo tengo calado ya; es un sosiego irreal, porque tal cosa no existe en mi vida.

Nos encontrábamos Diddibums, su amigo Piers y yo en la zona de los reptiles cuando a mi fermoso primo no se le ocurre mejor cosa que empezar a dar golpes al cristal de una boa constrictor. Este, al ver que la serpiente no respondía empezó a golpear más fuerte. Pero sin suerte alguna.

"**Lo siento**", le dije yo, aun sabiendo que era imposible que me entendiera. "**Mi primo es demasiado corto. Llevo años esperando a que se volviera alguien más educado y parece que en vez de mejorar, empeora**." Miré a la hermosa serpiente con pena. Pero entonces sucedió algo inaudito. La boa se alzó y, mirándome a los ojos, me respondió.

"**No te preocupes. Siempre es así**". "¿**M-me puedes entender**?" dije fascinado y un tanto boquiabierto. Ella no me replicó, sino asintió con la cabeza. Y, en ese momento, mi 'primo' me apartó del cristal violentamente y empezó a gritar. "VEN PAPÁ, ¡MIRA! LA SERPIENTE SE ESTÁ MOVIENDO!", sin querer, tengo que admitir, me caí de una forma un tanto poco elegante. Vernon se acercó y con una cara de falsa alegría le dejo "Qué bien, hijo. Vaya animal más curioso, ¡eh!" y sus ojitos de rata miraron a la boa con falsa alegría.

Por un momento tuve que reinar mis emociones; el acto de que me apartaran tan fuertemente del cristal me dio rabia. Aunque tenga que admitir que no debería haber tenido tal reacción. Me levanté y, sin inmutarme, me dirigí a un cristal donde yacía un lagarto bastante grande de color rojo. Aunque quería probar de volver a hablar con la boa, no quería llamar la atención. En el curioso caso de que fuera capaz de hablar con las serpientes, supuse que con otra bastaría.

La vuelta a casa de los Dursley fue sin ningún percance y, tan pronto como llegué, me dirigí a mi habitación. Sin pensarlo, me estiré en la cama y cerré los ojos. Inspiré y exhalé lentamente. Dejé divagar mi mente, pensando en el suceso con la serpiente. ¿Cómo es posible que hubiera hablado con una _serpiente_? De no ser por el asentimiento que me dio, hubiera tachado el acontecimiento de imaginación mía.

Así, empecé a repasar todos los fenómenos extraños en los que me había visto inmerso en los últimos años. Desde aparecer en el techo de la escuela después de ser perseguido por Duddley y sus amigos, hasta hacer flotar objetos y paralizar a gente. Por un tiempo, pensé que se trataban de 'poderes mentales', pues necesitaba concentración y disciplina mental para ponerlos en funcionamiento. Pero con el tiempo, había sido capaz de pulir estas facultades y llegué a una conclusión; si bien es cierto que la mente era esencial para hacer uso de estas habilidades, también era esencial guiar... la energía —por decirlo de alguna forma— que embarga mi cuerpo a todas horas, como una capa protectora, a donde sea que fuera mi objetivo.

Y ahí en la cama, estirado con los brazos extendidos, me concentré en _sentir_ el aura en la que se veía sometido mi cuerpo. Era tan _real, _tan mística; tan fascinante. Como si tuviera vida propia, tatareando en una melodía que no podía llegar a mis oídos, pero que sabía que existía. Sonreí. Me sentía tan vivo, tan real. Una corriente de calor entonces empezó a bullir en la zona de mi pecho, y se desplazó por todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Tengo que admitirlo, era exhilarante. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí feliz.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Aproximadamente un mes más tarde, un martes día 23 de julio, después de un almuerzo irrelevante, Petunia empezó a recoger la mesa. En acto de buena voluntad, decidí ayudarla, pero mi tío, sentado en el sofá como si este fuera su trono, me gruñó: "¡Chico! Ve a buscar el correo, a ver si mi hermana me ha respondido ya." Y, sin inmutarse, siguió viendo algún programa de boxeo que había. Solté un suspiro, pero igualmente fui a recoger las cartas. No me apetecía empezar una discusión. Sin mucho detenimiento, empecé a revisarlas; meros panfletos publicitarios, una carta del banco... y otra carta que parecía ser de la policía. Sonreí con satisfacción. A mi tío le habían puesto una multa por segunda vez ya este mes. Pero en cuanto vi el último sobre hice una mueca en _shock_. Había una carta dirigida a _mí._

El sobre estaba hecho de un papel grueso. Encima de este ponía mi nombre y la dirección. Rápidamente escondí la carta bajo mi ropa y, después de darle las otras cartas a Vernon, me dirigí a mi habitación con un paso quizás un poco más decidido de lo que hubiera tenido que ser para ser discreto. Al llegar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta con una calma forzada, abrí el sobre.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

**DIRECTOR: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)**

**Querido señor Potter: **

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Le adjuntamos la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**

**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su búho antes del 31 de julio.**

**Atentamente,**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**Directora adjunta**

Fruncí las cejas, pero decidí seguir leyendo los otros dos recortes de pergamino dentro de la carta. En uno había una lista de artículos. En el otro un billete de lo que parecía ser un tren.

**UNIFORME**

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

—**Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras) **

—**Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

—**Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)**

—**Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

**LIBROS**

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

—**_Libro reglamentario de hechizos,_ Miranda Goshawk**

**—_Historia de la magia_, Bathilda Bagshot**

**—_Teoría mágica_, Adalbert Waffling**

**—_Guía de transformación para principiantes_, Emeric Switch**

**—_Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos_, Phyllida Spore**

**—_Filtros y pociones mágicas_, Arsenius Jigger**

**—_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_, Newt Scamander**

**—_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_, Quentin Trimble**

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

**1 varita**

**1 caldero (peltre, medida estándar 2)**

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o de cristal**

**1 telescopio**

**1 balanza de latón**

**Los alumnos también podrán traer un búho, o un gato o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS**

A pesar de que por unos instantes pensé que la carta era una broma quizás un tanto peculiar, después de pensarlo un poco, vi que no era posible tal cosa. No había nadie en mi escuela que supiera dónde vivía a excepción de los amigos de Dudley, y estos jamás llegarían a elaborar algo así. Vernon y Petunia estaban por supuesto también descartados, teniendo en cuenta el aborrecimiento que le tenían a todo lo que fuera 'anormal'. Así que decidí responder a la carta y ver qué pasaba. Desde luego, la palabra 'magia' describiría a la perfección mis pequeñas (con modestia) 'facultades'. En cuando lo pensé todo empezó a cobrar sentido.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho más, me dirigí a mi pequeño escritorio, saqué un folio en blanco y, con la mejor plumilla de tinta negra que tenía, me dispuse a responder a la directora adjunta.

**_Estimada srta. McGonagall,_**

**_Me hallo un tanto confuso, pues nunca había oído hablar de tal escuela o ni siquiera de la existencia de personas dotadas de talentos mágicos. Si es de su agrado, ¿podría enviar a alguien del personal docente suyo a mi casa para explicarme con más detenimiento su escuela? (A ser posible que sea una persona que tenga a disposición talentos mágicos)_**

**_Asimismo, no tengo conocimientos de lugares en los que se pueda comprar el material del que voy a ser requerido en caso de que quiera asistir a Hogwarts. ¿Podría recomendarme algún lugar en específico?_**

**_Cordialmente,_**

**_Hadrian Potter_**

**_PD: Mis tutores son fuertemente escépticos con cualquier cosa que sea tildada de 'sobrenatural'. Agradecería, en el caso de que pudiera venir alguien, que fuera una persona que no se dejara intimidar fácilmente. _**

Contento con la respuesta, la dejé encima de mi cama. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí intentando hacer el menor ruido posible a la habitación de mis 'tíos', pues sabía que en el segundo cajón de la mesa que usaba como estudio Vernon había sobres vacíos. Teniendo en mi poder un sobre, volví a mi habitación. Sellé mi respuesta y escribí con mi hermosa letra el nombre de "Minerva McGonagall".

Me dirigí afuera de la casa. Por suerte, la televisión del salón estaba encendida y no se me escuchó. Al salir a la calle, empecé a registrar la casa en busca de algún búho. Y poco después me di cuenta de que había uno en el tejado de color marrón claro. Cuando lo vi, esta pareció saber mis intenciones, dado que se me posó en el hombro. Le di la carta y, aunque me pareciera un tanto estúpido al principio, murmuré: "¿Podrías darle esta carta a la señorita McGonagall?" Y, con unos ojos que me sorprendieron de lo inteligentes que parecían, el búho emprendió el vuelo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPH

Minerva McGonagall se encontraba en su oficina de Hogwarts estableciendo los horarios de visita de los alumnos hijos de muggles, cuando un búho entró por una pequeña ventanita en el tejado de su estudio. Era de color marrón. Con un pequeño pitido aterrizó en la mesa de la profesora, quien cogió la carta sin prestarle mucha atención. Abriendo un cajón de su escritorio, se dispuso a darle comida al búho. A este pareció iluminársele la cara, pues con interés empezó a comérselo todo. Mientras tanto, McGonagall comenzó a leer la carta.

Al acabar la carta una emoción de alegría —pues venía a Hogwarts el hijo de dos de sus mejores alumnos— le atravesó por el cuerpo. No obstante, frunció el entrecejo al leer la posdata. Suspiró. Rápidamente se dirigió al despacho del director —Albus Dumbledore—, quien se encontraba escribiendo con una pluma larga y aparatosa de color rojo. Dumbledore, reconociendo a la bruja, dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

"Ah, Minerva, qué maravillosa sorpresa. ¿A qué se debe este placer?" "Toma, Albus." Le entregó la carta. "Me gustaría que leyeras la carta de respuesta del señor Potter." Con parsimonia, se ajustó las gafas y, después de un largo instante, dejó la carta en la mesa. "Parece que si todo va bien, tendremos una magnífica adición este años a Hogwarts", respondió Dumbledore con una cara afable. "Sí, claro. Has leído la posdata, ¿no?" Respondió McGonagall. "Me preocupa, Albus. No tiene conocimiento alguno de nuestro mundo y, por tanto, de lo que le pasó a su familia. Ha crecido con mentiras. Supongo que eras consciente de ello, ¿no?" recriminó McGonagall.

Dumbledore dio una sonrisa resignada. "Sí, Minerva. Soy consciente de que la familia del pequeño Harry no ha sido de lo más... pedagógica algunas veces. Pero no había opción. Sabes mis argumentos." Minerva le dio una mirada severa. "Espero que no haya sido un error, Albus. De todas formas, ¿crees que debería ir yo a hacerle la visita? ¿O tienes en mente a alguien en particular?" "Oh, por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no te ves con las ganas suficientes?" respondió Albus con una sonrisa. Minerva le dio una mirada de reproche en respuesta. "No, no es por eso. Pero sabes que la tía del muchacho te conoce; creo si fueras tú pondrían menos pegas." "Oh, en efecto, sería así." Pareció reflexionar un poco. "Pero quizás Hagrid también podría hacer el trabajo. Seguro que le gustará acompañar al pequeño Harry en sus compras." McGonagall sopesó la idea. "Sí, ciertamente la corpulencia de Hagrid es persuasoria, pero quizás llamaría un poco la atención. ¿Además, no debes ir a Gringotts dentro de poco? Podrías aprovechar. Hagrid quizás no sea la mejor opción para el otro encargo."

"Minerva, sabes que a Hagrid le confiaría mi vida." Dijo Dumbledore seriamente. McGonagall prosiguió. "Sí, lo sé, Albus, pero lamentablemente Hagrid no puede hacer uso de la magia... Un momento, ahora que lo recuerdo, en la carta el señor Potter dice específicamente que quiere que venga a recogerle un mago, ¿no es así?" Dumbledore arqueó las cejas y volvió a coger la carta. La leyó de nuevo. "Ah, me temo que tienes razón, Minerva. Vaya complicación." McGonagall frunció las cejas. "¿Y esa reticencia? ¿Tanto trabajo tienes por hacer? ¿O quizás es que no quieres hablar con el muchacho?" respondió astutamente la profesora de trasformaciones. Albus rápidamente negó el comentario. "Oh, no, por supuesto que no. Pero tampoco quiero... llamar más la atención de la que recibirá cuando nos pasemos por el callejón." "Pero como he dicho, Hagrid tampoco es que sea alguien muy discreto," apuntó McGonagall. "¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres hacer?" Le dio una mirada inquisitiva. Albus dio un suspiro, resignado. "Iré yo, pues. Envíale una carta diciéndole que mañana a las 9:30 de la mañana me pasaré por su puerta." Y sin más que añadir, volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes. McGonagall dio un suspiro y, lentamente, cerró la puerta del despacho.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

El reloj marcaba las 5:30 de la tarde cuando el ruido de un búho me interrumpió la lectura. Me encontraba leyendo un libro muy informativo sobre el Imperio Romano. Al principio no le presté el mayor interés al sonido, pero al cabo de unos segundos mi cerebro empezó a procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Posado en mi ventana había el búho de color marrón que me había venido a visitar anteriormente. Llevaba una carta en su pico. Rápidamente abrí la ventana y cogí la carta. Con un fuerte sentimiento de anticipación abrí el sobre. Mi nombre estaba escrito en el él.

**Querido señor Potter:**

**Le informo que mañana por la mañana a las 9:30 vendrá un visitante de nuestra escuela a su casa. Este le responderá cualquier pregunta que tenga y, además, si quiere, podrá acompañarlo a comprar su uniforme y equipo necesario. Si está conforme con la hora establecida no hace falta que me responda. En caso contrario, use el pergamino adjunto en la carta. **

**Un cordial saludo,**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**Directora adjunta**

Leí la carta con impaciencia y, cuando supe que mañana vendría un visitante, supe que tenía que confrontar a mis 'tíos'. Solté un suspiró. Dejé la carta encima de mi escritorio. El prospecto no me atraía en absoluto. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a Vernon. Con una voz clara le dije "tío Vernon, he recibido una carta." Este se giró del sofá. Apagó la televisión. "Repite, chico." Me dijo con una cara de asco.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Suspiré otra vez. "Acabo de recibir una carta en la que se me dice que he sido adoptado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería". Al escuchar esto, ambos Vernon y Petunia —quien se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena— palidecieron. A Vernon pareció que el cerebro se le cortocircuitó. Y después de unos instantes respondió mordazmente. "No irás a eso, chico."

"Me niego." Dije con la cara impasible. Añadí. "¿No te habías dado cuenta de que me da igual tu opinión?", con lo que dije, hizo que se callara el ruido que le había empezado a atravesar la garganta de rabia. Más tranquilamente añadí. "Además, mañana a las 9:30 viene un visitante." Al escuchar eso Vernon explotó. "ME NIEGO A QUE TRAIGAS ANORMALES A MI CASA. NO LO VOY A PERMITIR. ESTA ES MI CASA Y HARÉ LO-" Y sin dejar que continuara respondí serenamente. "Tío Vernon, es imposible ya negarse". "¿A q-qué te refieres?" Preguntó Petunia. "He respondido la carta dando mi aceptación y también he aceptado la visita. Necesito un búho para avisar de lo contrario y me temo que este voló de vuelta hace un rato".

El matiz rojo que había adquirido la cara de Vernon pareció volverse, momentáneamente, azul. "¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ACEPTAR ESO SIN CONSULTARNOS! PEQUEÑO INSOLENTE TE VOY A-" Pero antes de que se me abalanzara me puse detrás de Petunia. "¿Sabes por qué no te lo he dicho? Porque predije que tu respuesta sería esa. Y me niego a que me niegues las pequeñas oportunidades que se me otorgan."

En realidad, ahí estaba exagerando un poco. Había recibido ya varias invitaciones de varios institutos en los que se me suplicaba que fuera con ellos. Pero siempre es necesario ser melodramáticos en escenas así. La escena lo requiere. Vernon, quien no se dio por vencido, esta vez intentó otra táctica. "Chico, no pienso pagar ni un centavo." Añadió con una sonrisa condescendiente.

"Me parece muy bien. Y de hecho es una buena cuestión a preguntar. Mañana por la mañana a las 9:30 cuando venga el visitante se lo diré." Secamente respondí. "Buenas noches." Y sin molestarme en cenar, cerré la puerta de mi habitación.

Esa noche tardé mucho en dormirme.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano. Quizás un poco más temprano de lo que hubiera querido. Marcaban las 6:30 en el reloj de color azul viejo de mi mesilla de noche, cuando me levanté de la cama. Aunque no quería, me sentía excitado. Me fijé que incluso todos los objetos alrededor temblaban. Por un momento me quedé fascinado. Pero rápidamente calmé mi aura. Con la tensión, la energía que tenía mi aura se había expandido por toda la habitación. Después de unos instantes, los objetos pararon de moverse. Me dirigí a mi pequeño escritorio en la habitación y cogí el libro sobre Roma clásica. Aunque al principio me costó un poco, pude llegar a concentrarme en la lectura.

Después de una hora y media bajé al comedor a desayunar. Comimos todos en silencio. La tensión era casi palpable. Petunia y Vernon al acabar me enviaron a mi habitación. "Sube arriba y no nos molestes hasta que el anormal venga." Me dijo Vernon. Como no me apetecía otra cosa, hice caso. Y, eventualmente, sonó el timbre.

Bajé las escaleras (creo que en mi tiempo récord) y abrí la puerta.


	3. Capítulo 2 - El callejón diagón

**Capítulo 2 - El callejón Diagón**

Al abrir la puerta, me encontré a un anciano un tanto peculiar; ostentaba una larga barba blanca recogida por una coleta (al medio de dicha barba), ojos azules como el mar caspio que relucían como si tuvieran vida propia, gafas de media luna, una túnica color azul bastante extravagante —era de color azul claro con un estampado con dibujos de lunas y soles— y un sombrero parecido a un bonete, del mismo color azul de la túnica. Era alto y andaba con la espalda muy recta, con una posición que destilaba poder y presencia. Su rostro era afable y era evidente la inteligencia tras esa mirada, penetrante y vivaz. Era una mirada cautivadora.

"Ah, señor Potter, un placer. Soy la persona encargada de introducirte al mundo mágico. ¿Podría invitarme dentro, quizás?" Me dijo el anciano con una voz cándida. Por un momento, se me desenfocó la mirada. Esta persona; este _anciano_, era poderoso, muy poderoso. Su aura era casi palpable, sólida. Su magia era embriagadora. Si hubiera tenido que darle un calificativo hubiera dicho que era aterciopelada o calurosa. "Lo mismo digo, señor. He estado esperándolo. Por favor, pase, no hay problema."

El anciano me sonrió amablemente. "¿Quizás le pueda ofrecer algo de beber? ¿Té? ¿Café? ¿Zumo de naranja?" Inquirí una vez dentro. Vernon y Petunia en ese momento se levantaron del sofá. Cuando Petunia lo vio, su rostro palideció. "E-eres Albus Dumbledore." Afirmó con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal. Ver a Petunia tan nerviosa me hizo gracia. "Así es; si no lo recuerdo mal, ¿usted es Petunia Dursley?" Mi tía pareció que hubiera masticado un limón de la cara agria que puso. "S-sí. Bueno te dejo con el chico. V-vamos Vernon, dejémoslos tranquilos. Acompáñame a comprar la cena." Rápidamente cogió la mano de su marido quien se quejó, pero esta hizo caso omiso. Antes de salir de la casa, no obstante, Vernon me recordó lo que me dijo ayer. "Te lo digo, chico. No pienso gastarme ni un penique para que te enseñen truquitos de magia." Antes de que yo respondiese Dumbledore intervino. "No se preocupe, señor Dursley. El señor Potter tiene pagada la plaza en Hogwarts desde que nació."

Aunque eso me sorprendió, decidí no preguntar en pos de otras cuestiones que consideraba más importante.

"Póngase cómodo. Por cierto, antes no me respondió; ¿quiere algo de beber?" le dije, intentando poner una apariencia respetuosa. "Oh, no, gracias. He desayunado hace nada." Sonriendo, continuó. "Siéntese, señor Potter o, si me lo permite, ¿Harry?" Asentí y añadí con mi voz más tersa.

"No hay problema. Entonces, ¿es usted Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, no es así? Con todo el respeto, ¿por qué usted ha venido a acompañarme? No me puedo imaginar que alguien de su categoría acompañe cada año a los nuevos alumnos a su introducción al mundo mágico."

"Oh, ciertamente no suelo ser el encargado de esa tarea, pero tu caso es un poco particular. Verás, Harry-". "Hadrian." "¿Disculpa?" "Mi nombre no es Harry, es Hadrian." Aclaré, con una voz lo más autoritaria posible. "Ah, veo que no te gusta el diminutivo de tu nombre." Dijo Dumbledore poniendo una sonrisa irónica. No contesté. Al ver que no decía nada, Dumbledore prosiguió.

"¿Sabes algo sobre tu familia?" Dumbledore inquirió. "No, no mucho. Hace relativamente poco descubrí que mis familiares me habían estado engañando acerca de sus muertes. Y, al parecer, soy alguien con poderes mágico s y, a pesar de que hay una comunidad mágica, nadie nunca me dijo nada." A Dumbledore no le pareció sorprender esa afirmación. "Verás, para entender tu situación, es necesario entender la historia reciente del mundo mágico." Continuó con una voz más grave. "Hace dos décadas aproximadamente, un mago oscuro muy poderoso empezó a librar una guerra en contra del gobierno que había. Este mago quería instaurarse como rey del mundo mágico y, además, establecer una serie de escalafones en la sociedad, de tal forma que habría ciudadanos de primera y de segunda categoría. A los de primera categoría se les refiere como 'sangre limpia', es decir, personas nacidas de familias con miembros exclusivamente magos. A los de segunda categoría se les refiere como 'sangre mestizas o sangre sucias', es decir, magos nacidos de familias que no son exclusivamente magos, es decir, magos con ascendencia muggle." "¿Qué significa muggle?" Pregunté con curiosidad. "Gente sin habilidades mágicas, como tus tíos." Al ver que no respondí nada, continuó su historia.

"Tus padres —James y Lily Potter— formaron parte de los que se opusieron a ese mago oscuro." "¿Cómo se llamaba, señor?" "Ah sí, verás, debido a su poder hoy en día poca gente se atreve a llamarlo por su nombre. Pero el nombre por el que se le conoce es Voldemort." "Ya veo... Pero, ¿no es un nombre un tanto curioso para una persona? ¿No sería más bien... su alias?" "Veo que eres una persona de lo más perspicaz, Hadrian." Respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa. "Sí, en efecto, Voldemort es solo un alias que el mismo se creó. Su verdadero nombre es Tom Riddle". "Oh. _Tom. _Su nombre era demasiado muggle para él, ¿no es así? Por eso se lo cambió." Dumbledore volvió a sonreír. "En efecto, eres una persona muy perspicaz, sí. Esa es exactamente la razón. Pero bueno, si me permites, continuaré con la historia de antes."

"Como decía, tus padres se opusieron a Voldemort y, desafortunadamente, una trágica noche de 31 de octubre, murieron asesinados por él." Me miró con tristeza. Asentí. "Así que eso es lo que pasó..." dije, casi murmurando. "¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente, señor? ¿De qué forma murieron?" "Esa trágica noche, Voldemort descubrió la guarida de tus padres y, fue allí, donde vivíais, donde murieron. Sin embargo... Tu sobreviviste." Susurró, con sus ojos azules brillando. "¿Cómo es posible, señor? ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?" "Nadie lo sabe exactamente. Lo único que se sabe es que Voldemort te lanzó una maldición, una maldición muy usada por ser conocida como la 'maldición asesina' y tú, no solo sobreviste intacto (bueno, exceptuando tu cicatriz en la frente), sino que rebotaste dicha maldición, cosa verdaderamente inaudita, pues nunca ha ocurrido algo semejante. Y desde ese día no se ha vuelto a saber de él. Eres muy conocido, Hadrian. Gracias a ti llevamos once años de paz." "¿Entonces, así sin más, murió? ¿De verdad?" Me miró con los ojos nublados con incertidumbre. "No se sabe con certeza. Hay gente que dice que, en efecto, murió, pero yo no estoy tan convencido." "Qué es lo que crees, ¿señor?" Dije con curiosidad. "Creo que todavía sigue vivo... Aunque demasiado débil para seguir con su causa." Carraspeó. "De todas formas, esto son solo meras suposiciones, Hadrian."

"Sí, claro. Gracias por responder a mi pregunta, señor. Ha sido de lo más... ilustrador." Ante mi comentario Dumbledore soltó una pequeña risa. "¿Qué le hace gracia, señor?" "Oh, nada, solo que ese comentario me ha recordado mucho a un amigo que tengo. En fin, Hadrian, ¿hay otra pregunta que quieras hacer?" Dijo, con esos ojos azules que parecían desprender brillo propio. "Oh, muchas." Apunté con una sonrisa socarrona. "Ya veo. Bueno, ¿qué te parece ir marchando a comprar tu uniforme y mientras tanto te voy respondiendo?" "Eso... sería aceptable, señor." "Me alegro." Nos levantamos y salimos de la casa. "Apreta fuertemente mi brazo, Hadrian." Me extendió su brazo. "¿Señor?" Lo miré frunciendo las cejas. "Haz lo que te digo, y no te hará falta respuesta alguna." Dijo con una sonrisa benévola.

Hice lo que me dijo y, de repente, sentí que una fuerza surgía de mi ombligo. Todo mi cuerpo parecía que se comprimiese por un tubo estrecho. No podía respirar ni observar la situación... hasta que, de manera silenciosa, de repente aparecimos en un pequeño rellano, amurallado por detrás. "Señor, ¿qué ha sido eso?" Dije, con la respiración un tanto entrecortada. "Eso, Hadrian, es uno de los métodos más usuales de transporte en magos. Se llama aparición. Pero me temo que no podrás aprender esta maravillosa ventaja hasta que cumplas 16 años." Me erguí y con mi mejor voz le pregunté dónde nos encontrábamos. "Ah, Hadrian... Nos encontramos en el Callejón Diagón. Uno de los pocos lugares de Gran Bretaña únicamente mágico."

Giramos a la izquierda hacia una calle ancha y, lo que se me presentó ante mí fue, sin duda, la vista más extraña y a la vez increíble que había tenido el placer de presenciar. Esa calle era _mágica. _Todo estaba rebosante de vida; muchos magos y brujas vestidos con ropajes extraños caminaban de un lado a otro llevando sobreros puntiagudos o animales curiosos en sus hombros. La calle estaba repleta de tiendas de todo tipo, desde unas que ofrecían calderos de todo tipo de materiales, hasta escobas voladoras o artilugios curiosos. Impresionado, pregunté a Dumbledore. "Señor, ¿quién pagará lo que necesito comprar? No creo que, por ser el salvador del mundo mágico, se me ofrezca tal lenidad". Dije con una sonrisa irónica. "Oh, Hadrian, ¿no creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada al morir?" "¿Señor? No me diga que tengo una fortuna y ahora me entero." Le miré con una mirada con reproche, medio en broma. Dumbledore sonrió. "Ah... Dejaré que juzgues por ti mismo."

Llegamos a un lugar llamado Banco de Gringotts. Al parecer, era uno de los 'lugares más seguros del país, exceptuando Hogwarts.' Curiosamente, los encargados del banco eran unas criaturas llamadas _goblins_, los cuales eran los únicos que se ocupaban de manejar la economía en el mundo mágico. Según Dumbledore, dichas criaturas eran sumamente avariciosas y, además, podían ser sumamente viciosas si juzgaban que habías sido irrespetuoso o, alternativamente, habías cometido algún tipo de infracción que les había causado pérdidas. En cuanto entramos al lugar, no pude evitar maravillarme por la cúpula y la altura del techo.

Columnas de mármol se alzaban como torres hacia arriba. La entrada estaba compuesta de varias mesas alargadas con goblins trabajando, de tal manera que formaban una "U". Es decir, un pasillo se formaba hasta la mesa del fondo, donde se encontraba al parecer el goblin de más alto rango. Nos dirigimos a dicho goblin. Dumbledore carraspeó. "Ejem, el señor Potter quisiera acceder a su bóveda acorazada." El goblin por un minuto ni se inmutó y, justo cuando iba a interrumpir, se dirigió a nosotros. "¿Llave?" "Oh, aquí tiene..." Dumbledore sacó de un bolsillo interno de su túnica una pequeña llave dorada. "Ah, aparte de esto, me gustaría retirar el contenido de la bóveda 713." El goblin se fijó en Dumbledore por unos instantes para solo asentir.

"Vengan conmigo. Griphook les acompañará a sus bóvedas." Atravesamos una gran puerta situada detrás de la imponente mesa del goblin. Un nuevo goblin (que probablemente se llamara Griphook, como es obvio) nos vino a recoger. El goblin que nos atendió empezó a comunicarse con el otro en un idioma que no pude reconocer. Esta vez, con un guía nuevo, nos dirigimos a un vagón de metal. Nos sentamos. El viaje fue _mareante_. Dimos muchísimos giros a una velocidad... poco recomendable para personas con la tensión alta. "Bóveda 687, perteneciente a la familia Potter", dijo Griphook, con un semblante aburrido. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, me quedé en estado de _shock_. Pilas y pilas de monedas de oro, plata y cobre abarcaban toda la sala. Señalé a las montañas de oro. "Todo esto... ¿es mío?" Dije, dirigiéndome a Dumbledore. Este asintió. "Cielos, no me imaginaba que lo que le acabo se convertiría en realidad." Y pregunté a Griphook. "Señor Griphook, ¿podría decirme cuál es el cambio de libras a estas monedas?" El goblin asintió. "Señor Potter, las monedas de oro se llaman galeones. Cada galeón equivale a 17 sickles..." Apuntó a las monedas de plata. "Y cada sickle equivale a 29 knuts." Esta vez apuntó a las monedas de cobre.

"Es decir, cada galeón equivale 493 knuts. Debo decir que es un sistema _muy _eficiente..." Dije, con una sonrisa condescendiente. Tanto el goblin como Dumbledore se sorprendieron por mi rápida demostración de cálculo, como es obvio. Mi inteligencia, como ya se habrá observado, es cualitativamente superior a la gran mayoría de muggles o magos, me atrevería a decir. "Señor Potter, debo de decir que me ha impresionado con ese cálculo. No mucha gente es capaz de hacer eso." Dijo con una sonrisa el goblin.

"Gracias, señor Griphook. Por cierto, me gustaría concertar una visita dentro de unos días con el encargado que supongo que tiene información relativa a la economía de la familia Potter. ¿Podría usted contactar con este, por favor?" Al escuchar esto, el goblin sonrió. "Por supuesto, señor Potter, por supuesto. Le enviaremos un búho en cuanto me ponga en contacto con este." Me dirigí a Dumbledore. "Uhm, ¿señor? ¿No tendrá por casualidad algún tipo de bolsa para cargar con el dinero?" "Oh, sí, bueno..." Sacó su varita. De repente, un monedero de piel apareció de la nada. Al cogerlo volvió a murmurar otro hechizo. "Aquí tienes, Hadrian. Coge todas las monedas que quieras."

El viaje a la bóveda de Dumbledore fue mucho más estresante. En cuanto llegamos, el goblin, en vez de sacar una llave, presionó su uña larga en la puerta. La puerta se abrió y, muy a mi desconcierto, solo había un paquetito. Dumbledore lo cogió y se lo puso en el bolsillo del interior de su túnica. Un rato más tarde, en cuanto nos encontrábamos en la entrada principal. "Ehm, ¿señor?" Pregunté a Dumbledore. "¿Podría decirme qué es ese paquetito?" Dumbledore me dio una sonrisa misteriosa. "Oh, Hadrian, me temo que no está en mi lugar responderte a eso." Y con esa frase salimos de Gringotts.

"Señor, tengo una pregunta, si no te importa" dije, mientras nos dirigíamos a Madam Malkins (una tienda de ropa). "Claro, dime." "¿Por qué tenías tú la llave para entrar a mi bóveda? ¿No es eso algo que deberían tener mis tíos?" Esa pregunta pareció enmudecer a Dumbledore. Al cabo de unos segundos me respondió. "Verás, Hadrian, resulta que yo soy lo que se diría tu tutor mágico. Yo soy el encargado de acomodarte al mundo má-""¿Eres tú quien me dejó con los Dursley cuando mis padres murieron?" le pregunté con la voz un tanto acusadora.

Dumbledore me miró con pena. "Sí, Hadrian, fui yo." "¿Por qué?" Le pregunté secamente, con la cara impasible. Un sentimiento de ira empezó a carcomerme todo mi cuerpo. "Verás, cuando tu madre murió por ti, una magia especial, magia antigua, muy antigua, surgió; dándote la última protección contra Voldemort. Hay una rama de la magia especializada en encantamientos protectores para proteger lugares u objetos. Usando un encantamiento muy poderoso, mediante la sangre de tu tía, pude extender esa protección en todo Privet Drive, de manera que fuera imposible que algún seguidor de Voldemort pudiera amenazar tu propiedad."

"Y por eso le estoy agradecido, señor." Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie tratando de oír lo que iba a decir. Y me sorprendió ver a tan poca gente fijada en nosotros. Así que continué. "Pero ¿y qué ocurre con las amenazas _dentro _de la casa, señor?" Murmuré. "Sabes que mi tío Vernon me pegaba palizas cuando tenía 4 años por no sentarme correctamente en la mesa o, por hacer algo 'anormal' (que luego por supuesto me he enterado que era por hacer magia)? Tengo en mi espalda cicatrices desde los 3 años. Y a mi tía le daba igual esto. Durante 9 años de mi vida viví en la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Y Dudley me odiaba por culpa de ser extraordinariamente más inteligente que él, y por eso, me pegaba palizas después del colegio por maravillar a los profesores. Señor, no sé si te das cuenta, pero tú has sido la causa del principal horror en mi vida, más que el propio Voldemort." Le dije secamente. Dumbledore parecía haber envejecido treinta años después de haberle dicho eso. "L-lo siento..." fue lo único que se atrevió a decir. Yo continué. "¿Por qué nunca tuvo la decencia de venir a visitarme ni siquiera una vez? ¿Al menos para asegurarte de que estaba contento?" Le miré fríamente. "Y-yo... no quería que la fama se te subiera a la cabeza, por eso te puse con los Dursley." Admitió. "¿Esa es la razón? ¿En serio esa es la razón?" Le dije, alzando la voz, furioso, pero muy a mi perplejidad, la gente siguió como si no nos viera. Proseguí.

"Señor, lo siento por si lo ofendo, pero ese argumento me parece muy poco consistente. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que seguramente conozca, seguro que habría habido alguien que me hubiera podido educar bien. No me parece una razón válida. O al menos, me podría haber puesto algún tipo de protección en contra de ataques FÍSICOS. Porque los sufrí, y mucho." "Hadrian, yo, lo siento mucho." Dumbledore me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Miré a los ojos de ese hombre esperando furia, pero lo único que sentí es pena. "Me temo, señor Dumbledore, que se ha enamorado demasiado de usted mismo. No ha querido asegurar el plan que tenía por soberbia, porque 'cómo se iba a equivocar usted, el gran hechicero el mundo mágico', ¿verdad?"

Dumbledore me miró con los ojos oscurecidos por la tristeza. "Hadrian, lo siento mucho. Sé que tu familia era estricta, pero no hasta ese extremo. Cuando lleguemos a tu casa me voy a asegurar de que no vuelva a ocurrirte algo malo nunca más." Me dijo, con determinación. Pero yo no lo acepté. "Señor, con todo el respeto, pero esa familia no es mi familia. Ya no."

Y con un paso decidido entré en Madam Malkins sin mirar atrás. Al entrar en la tienda, vi que había un chico de más o menos mi edad, al cual le estaban tomando las medidas. Tenía el pelo rubio platino, era delgado y con unas facciones muy finas, casi aristocráticas. Al verme pude percibir que un sentimiento de interés le iluminaba la cara. "¿También a Hogwarts?" Me preguntó con una sonrisa. "Así es, ¿señor...?" dejé inacabada la frase. "Oh, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Y ¿tú?" Me extendió la mano. "Potter. Hadrian Potter. Un placer." Le di un apretón. La dependienta se fue por una puerta situada al fondo. Al decirle mi nombre una expresión de asombro le recorrió la cara. "¿En serio? ¿Eres Hadrian Potter? ¿El-niño-que-sobrevivió?" Ver su reacción tan dramática me hizo gracia. Le di una reverencia. "En carne y hueso." Al verme hacer la reverencia Malfoy sonrió otra vez. "¿Dónde has estado estos años? Nadie ha sabido nada de ti." Inquirió. "Verás, me temo que debido a una cierta persona... me he tenido que someter al acto degradante de vivir con muggles."

En cuanto le dije eso me miró, en estado de shock. Después empezó a reír a carcajadas. "Cielos, Potter, eres mucho más gracioso de lo que pensaba. Veo que al menos tienes idea de nuestra superioridad ante los muggles." Dijo sonriendo. "Por supuesto. Aprendí que era superior a ellos desde que tenía 3 años. Son muy innecesarios. De hecho, son meros parásitos; lo único que saben hacer es generar desechos." Le contesté con una de mis mejores sonrisas socarronas. Malfoy se rió otra vez. "Potter, desde luego no me esperaba que fueras así." Dijo este con una sonrisa por su parte. Y, con esas palabras, la dependienta volvió con dos bolsas. "Oh, aquí tiene, señor Malfoy. Un placer." Malfoy aceptó las bolsas con un asentimiento y antes de salir me dijo "Ya nos vemos, entonces, Potter. Que vaya bien." Y con una pose altiva, salió de la tienda.

El acto de comprar ropa se volvió un tanto tedioso, pero al final, mereció la pena. Una hora después y con 6 bolsas diferentes (obviamente, no solo había comprado lo necesario) salí de la tienda. Al salir me encontré a Dumbledore sentado en un banco. "Ah, Hadrian, veo que ya has acabado." Me dijo, con una sonrisa. "Prosigamos," me dijo. Después de comprar la ropa, fuimos a la tienda de baúles. Me compré uno especialmente lujoso con 4 compartimentos, uno para guardar ropa, otro para guardar documentos y material de papelería, otro para guardar pociones e ingredientes de pociones y el último compartimento, la joya de la corona, era una pequeña habitación con un escritorio y un sillón bastante cómodo por si necesitaba concentración absoluta. Para cambiar de habitación solo tenía que tocar con mi varita de una a cuatro veces respectivamente al número de compartimento al que quería acceder.

Después fuimos al apotecario para comprar los ingredientes para pociones y, luego, a Flourish y Blotts, una librería maravillosa repleta de libros. A parte de todos los libros requeridos para mi curso compré algunos (bastantes) que me llamaron la atención. Entre los que compre, se incluían _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_, _Mil recetas de pociones, Ingredientes mágicos y sus propiedades. Una guía de introducción al mundo mágico para alguien nacido de muggles_, _El arte de la Transfiguración Vol. I y El arte de la transfiguración vol. II, Encantamientos para el hogar, Cien maleficios para principiantes, Una guía básica en contra de las Artes Oscuras, Teoría de la magia Vol. I, Teoría de la Magia, nivel Intermedio Vol. II, Teoría de la magia, nivel avanzado Vol. III _(estos volúmenes tenían mucho contenido, para mi satisfacción personal)_. _Y también uno sobre animagus, que al parecer es una habilidad que consiste en poder convertirte en animal a voluntad, llamado _Animagus. Un viaje a nuestro animal interior. _Además, compré varios libros sobre la ley en el mundo mágico, un libro muy antiguo sobre magia sin soporte mágico, además de dos libros sobre runas antiguas y uno sobre aritmancia. El dependiente, al ver todo lo que compré se le iluminó la cara, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

Dumbledore, por otra parte, desde que tuvimos nuestra pequeña disputa antes, casi ni abrió la boca, aunque, sinceramente, tampoco es que me importara. Miré la lista y, cuando menos me lo esperaba, vi que solo me faltaba comprar una cosa. La varita.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"Señor, parece que solo me hace falta comprar la varita. ¿Sabe algún sitio?" Le pregunté a Dumbledore, mientras salíamos de la última tienda donde había comprado el telescopio. Dumbledore me miró con una sonrisa. "Oh, sí, en ese caso te recomiendo Ollivanders. Es uno de los mejores fabricantes de Europa." Y con el paso ligero, un tanto ansioso, nos dirigimos allí.

La tienda era estrecha y tenía mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se podía leer: "Ollivander: fabricantes de varitas desde el 385 a. C." En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de un desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Cuando entramos una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla endeble donde Dumbledore se sentó a esperar. Me sentí algo extraño. En ese lugar, la magia estaba muy concentrada y, por unos momentos, me sentí algo mareado. Me fijé en las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sentí una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecía que me provocase ese picor por alguna magia secreta.

"Buenas tardes" dijo una voz amable.

El corazón se me aceleró por unos instantes. Un anciano se mostró ante mí;sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local. "Buenos días" dije con un tono afable. El anciano se fijó en mí y sonrió. "Ah, sí" dijo el hombre. "Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verlo pronto. Hadrian Potter." No era una pregunta. "Tiene los ojos de su madre. Parece que fue ayer que vino a comprar su primera varita. Ventiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos."

Ollivander se me acercó. Por unos momentos deseé que parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados me parecieron un tanto lúgubres. "Su padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita quien elige al mago." Ollivander se aproximó tanto a mí que por un momento pensé que su nariz tocaría con la mía. Podía observar mi reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.

"Y aquí es donde..."

Ollivander tocó mi cicatriz de la frente con un largo dedo blanco. "Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso" dijo amablemente. "Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer al mundo..." Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para mi alivio, fijó su atención en Dumbledore.

"¡Albus! ¡Querido amigo! Me alegro de verte. Veo que estás aquí para acompañar al señor Potter, ¿no es así?" Albus sonrió amablemente. "Así es, viejo amigo. Tengo que confesar mi curiosidad en ver cuál varita querrá acompañarlo." "Oh, seguro que el señor Potter tendrá un compañero interesante." Sonrió Ollivander.

"Bueno, ahora, señor Potter... déjeme ver." Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas. "¿Con qué brazo coge la varita?" "Mmm, bueno, originariamente he sido zurdo. Pero ahora me es indiferente." Ollivander abrió más los ojos. "¿Ambidiestro? ¡Maravilloso! Muy notable, sí. Extienda su brazo izquierdo. Eso es. Y ahora el derecho." Me midió de los hombros al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, de los hombros al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de la cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo. "Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central con de una poderosa sustancia mágica, señor Potter. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y fibra de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dos dragones o dos aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrá los mejores resultados con la varita de otro mago."

De pronto, me di cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en ese momento me estaba midiendo las fosas nasales, iba sola. Ollivander revoloteaba, mientras tanto, entre los estantes, sacando cajas. "Esto ya está." Dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo. "Bien, señor Potter. Pruebe esta. Madera de haya y fibra de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cójala y agítela."

Cogí la varita y (sintiéndome un tanto estúpido), la agité a mi alrededor, pero Ollivander me la quitó casi de inmediato. "Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Pruebe..." Probé, pero tan pronto como levanté el brazo Ollivander me la quitó. "No, no... Esta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtelo."

Lo intenté, aunque no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba buscando Ollivander. El montón de varitas probadas, que yacía sobre la silla, crecía por momentos, pero, cuantas más probaba, más contento parecía estar Ollivander. "Qué cliente más difícil, ¿no? No preocupe, encontraremos a su pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible."

Cogí la varita. Pero nada. Había algo que resonaba en mí, pero sentía la madera fría, muerta. "Oh, vaya... Estaba casi seguro que esa varita iba a ser la suya." Por unos momentos miré a Dumbledore, pero parecía estar pensativo. Y, siguiendo el proceso, seguimos probando varitas. Estuvimos unas dos horas. Pero nada. Ollivander parecía muy contento, pero yo cada vez me desesperaba más. ¿Y si no había ninguna varita que quisiese elegirme? Un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó en mí. "Señor Potter..." Me dijo Ollivander con el ceño un poco fruncido. "Me temo que has probado todas las varitas que parecían tener una posibilidad contigo en esta tienda. No hay nada más que le pueda ofrecer. A no ser..." En ese momento dejó escapar una pequeña risilla. "No, no, imposible. No puede ser. Pero bueno, no cuesta intentarlo." Ollivander se metió dentro de la tienda. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos de espera volvió, con una caja alargada de color negro de aspecto muy lujoso. "Señor Potter, la varita que le voy a presentar es una reliquia familiar. Es antigua, muy antigua... Ha llevado en mi familia innumerables generaciones. Lamentablemente, aunque quizás sea la varita con más poder que haya presenciado, su último dueño murió en su posesión y parece que desde entonces ya no responde a nadie. Saúco, treinta y cuatro centímetros y medio, pelo de cola de thestral. Adelante."

Me fijé en la varita y, sin lugar a dudas, era la varita más hermosa que había visto. Tenía tallas, parecidas a racimos de bayas de saúco corriendo por su longitud y, además, unas extrañas runas corrían estaban inscritas en la parte del mango. En cuanto la cogí, una sensación de poder me recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Me sentía poderoso, muy poderoso. Alrededor mío las demás cajas y objetos empezaron a temblar y, de repente, de la punta de la varita surgió una lluvia de chispas blancas y negras. Ollivander se quedó boquiabierto. "I-imposible. ¡Sencillamente imposible! ¡C-cómo puede ser! ¡A-albus! ¿Qué significa esto?" Dumbledore tenía la cara pálida y parecía como si le acabasen de decir que algún familiar cercano suyo hubiera muerto. Tardó unos instantes en responder. "N-no lo sé... Pero lo que sí podemos decir es que el señor Potter será alguien que hará grandes cosas, eso seguro." "¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que acaba de pasar?" dije yo, con un tono de incertidumbre. "Señor Potter..." empezó el señor Ollivander. "Tiene usted en la mano la llamada 'varita del destino' o la 'vara letal'. Según cuenta la leyenda fue un regalo de la propia... muerte a tres hermanos. Por supuesto, eso son solo meras palabrerías, pero aun así, la varita sigue siendo un misterio. Serán 7 galeones, señor Potter. La varita obviamente le ha reconocido como dueño."

Por unos momentos traté de procesar la información. "S-señor Ollivander," empecé. "¿Qué cuenta la leyenda exactamente? ¿Dónde puedo informarme?" Ollivander sonrió. "Ah, me temo que yo sé poco, pero creo que quien tienes atrás le podrá explicar debidamente." Y, habiendo recibido los 7 galeones, se adentró en la tienda, tatareando felizmente, dejándonos a Dumbledore a mí en el mostrador. Guardé mi varita en su caja y la dejé en el primer compartimiento de mi baúl.

"Hadrian, creo que será mejor que no digas a nadie lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Esa varita es muy peligrosa y, si cayera en manos equivocadas... No me imagino lo que podría llegar a pasar. Por favor, Hadrian, prométemelo." Dumbledore puso una cara muy seria y, por unos momentos, me sentí insignificante. Asentí. "De acuerdo, señor."

Salimos de la tienda. "Señor, ¿dónde puedo leer lo que dice la leyenda?" pregunté, con la voz quizás un tanto suplicante. "Ah, si quieres... puedo regalarte el libro. Pero me temo que está en runas antiguas, así que hasta que no seas capaz de comprenderlas, no podrás leer la historia. Es una historia fascinante, eso sí. Incluso me cautivó a mí de joven..." Añadió Dumbledore, con la cara un poco turbada por las memorias. "En fin, Hadrian, creo que ya es momento de volver." "Señor, antes de marchar, me gustaría pedirle si es posible que me empequeñezca el baúl." "Oh, por supuesto, Hadrian." Dumbledore agitó su varita y de repente, mi baúl se volvió el tamaño de una cerilla. "Para agrandarlo, toca con tu varita el baúl." "Gracias, señor." Respondí agradecido Dumbledore asintió.

Y mientras nos dirigíamos al punto donde nos aparecimos antes, Dumbledore empezó. "Verás, Hadrian, lo que me has dicho antes me ha conmocionado un poco, si te soy sincero" dijo con una sonrisa triste. "Si no te importa, ¿podríamos volver a casa de tus tíos para verlo yo mismo? No es que no te crea, por supuesto, pero me gustaría darme cuenta de la magnitud de mi error. Si lo que veo es como me has dicho, no te quede duda de que no te quedarás allí." Escuchar eso me sorprendió un poco. "Pero señor, no tengo a dónde ir. ¿Adónde me quedaría a vivir?" "Oh, por supuesto, vendrías a vivir conmigo a Hogwarts. Ser el director tiene sus ventajas." Respondió con una sonrisa picaresca. "Oh. En ese caso no tengo duda de que me mudaré con usted de aquí nada."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	4. Capítulo 3 - Hogwarts

**Capítulo 3 – Hogwarts **

Esta vez no me mareé tanto al aterrizar. A mi vista apareció la casa a la que había llegado a aborrecer tanto. Dumbledore fue el primero en dirigirse a la puerta. Nos abrió Vernon que, al vernos, puso una cara agria. Pero a mi sorpresa, no dijo nada más, sino que volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, como si nuestra presencia fuera insignificante. Dumbledore entró y, de refilón, pude ver que su faz se había convertido en la representación de la seriedad encarnada. Disimulé una sonrisa. Esto se ponía interesante, _muy_ interesante.

"Oh, señor Dursley, si fuera tan amable, me gustaría hablar con usted y con Petunia." Dijo Dumbledore con una voz un tanto seca. Vernon, que estaba sentando ya en el sofá, le miró a los ojos. Espetó. "¿Por qué? No creo que haya nada más que decir. Antes ya he dicho que no voy a pagarle nada." Dijo, mirándome a los ojos mordazmente, con una sonrisa sutil. Otra vez le pude ver los ojos de rata que compartía con su hijo. "Oh, no, no, señor Dursley. No se trata sobre eso. Es sobre otra cosa. Si fuera tan amable, ¿podría llamar a Petunia?". Vernon lo miró por unos instantes, analizándolo, pero accedió. "¡PET! ¿PUEDES BAJAR ABAJO? ¡EL VIEJO ESE DE ANTES QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO!" Al cabo de unos instantes, se oyeron los pasos de Petunia bajando las escaleras. "¿Qué has dicho, Vernon? Estaba leyendo mi novela-" Cuando nos vio, quedó paralizada por unos instantes. "¿Q-Qué pasa?" dijo, un tanto nerviosa de ver a Dumbledore.

Por unos momentos, Dumbledore no dijo nada; solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. "Verás, Petunia, me gustaría hablar con vosotros sobre vuestro tratamiento con Hadrian. Parece que no os habéis comportado justamente con él, según lo que me ha dicho, y estoy empezando a creer que es así." Afirmó, con los ojos fríos. Antes de que Petunia respondiera, Vernon se puso de pie. "¿Qué te ha dicho el anormal ese? ¡Nosotros hemos sido muy justos! Demasiado, diría yo. Le hemos dado de comer, le hemos arropado, y ¡encima tiene el valor de quejarse!" Dijo, condescendientemente. "Nosotros _nunca_ lo quisimos en nuestra casa. _Nunca_. Y por culpa _tuya_ lo tuvimos que acoger. Y encima, ¿tienes las narices de decirnos que no lo hemos tratado bien?"

"Sí." Respondió serenamente Dumbledore. "No me parece un tratamiento justo lo que le habéis hecho hacer al pobre Hadrian. Hacerle tener que hacer recados a los 3 años y, encima, si se equivoca, castigarlo con castigos _físicos_ me parece abuso. Un niño a esa edad debería estar jugando. Y castigarlo sin comer también es abuso. Y hacerle tener que hacer recados todo el día, sin dejarle rato para descansar, también es abuso. No comprarle ropas adecuadas, también es abuso, teniendo en cuenta lo bien vestido que va vuestro hijo." Prosiguió Dumbledore.

Por unos momentos, me sentí eufórico. Ver a mi tío Vernon enfrentado a un adulto, con el que encima no tenía posibilidad de vencer en una pelea, me parecía enternecedor. Su cara, por instantes, pareció adoptar un color púrpura poco recomendable. "¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO! NOSOTROS NOS HEMOS PORTADO LO BIEN QUE SE MERECÍA ESE ANORMAL. ESE... ESE ¡FRIKI! SIEMPRE NOS HA ESTADO CONTAMINANDO CON ESA... ESE H-HOCUS POCUS! ¡NOSOTROS QUERÍAMOS TENER UNA VIDA NORMAL, PERO POR CULPA TUYA, NO HA PODIDO SER ASÍ! Y ENCIM-" Dumbledore por otra parte, al escuchar los gritos de Vernon, empezó a ponerse furioso. De repente, sacó su varita y, con un pequeño gesto, Vernon se quedó totalmente paralizado, como si lo hubieran petrificado. Petunia al ver eso soltó un grito, pero Dumbledore repitió lo mismo con ella.

"Escúchame bien..." le dijo a Vernon, furioso. "No voy a permitir, _bajo ninguna circunstancia_, que se me falte al respeto. Eres un adulto y, como tal, debes comportarte con un mínimo de decencia." Afirmó, severamente. Prosiguió. "Aunque bueno, viendo cómo eres, no sé por qué he creído que se podía dialogar contigo." Fijó su mirada en Petunia, ahora. "Me dais asco. Asco. ¿Cómo puedes haber tratado así a tu sobrino, Petunia? El hijo de tu hermana. Tu familia." De repente, señaló con la varita a Vernon. Sin decir nada más, murmuró. "¡_Legilimens_!" Y, durante unos minutos, vi a Dumbledore, en silencio, con la mirada fija en Vernon. Ver aquello me hizo preguntar qué clase de hechizo se trataba. Al cabo de unos momentos, concluí que se trataba un hechizo para ver memorias, o algo parecido.

Al acabar el hechizo, aunque me parecía algo imposible, vi a Dumbledore con la cara más desencajada de la furia. Los objetos a mi alrededor empezaron a temblar, incluso los más pesados, como la televisión (de por lo menos 40 pulgadas) y los sofás. Con una voz grave, fría, aseveró. "Lo que habéis hecho no tiene nombre. Espero que os pase lo peor. Sois escoria." Esta vez, mirándome a mí, me dijo, con una voz un poco apagada me dijo. "Veo que tenías razón, Hadrian. Te han tratado de forma muy poco amable. No puedes imaginarte cuánto lo siento." Al verlo tan afectado, sonreí. "Gracias, señor. Aprecio esa disculpa. Entonces... ¿Nos vamos?" Dumbledore sonrió de vuelta. "En efecto. Coge todo lo que quieras llevarte. Te esperaré afuera." Y, sin hacer el contra hechizo, cerró la puerta de la calle. Ver a Petunia y a Vernon ahí, estáticos, sin poder moverse, me hizo sentir poderoso. Me acerqué a Vernon.

"Oh, Vernon, Vernon... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que estás inmóvil? Qué lástima, ¿eh? Pero debes saber que, al final, el matón nunca se sale con la suya." Y con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento, le pegué una bofetada. Los ojitos de rata me miraron furiosos, impotentes. No pude evitar una carcajada que sonó quizás, un tanto malévola. Volví a propinarle otra bofetada. Y otra, y otra. PLASH. PLASH. PLASH. Conforme iba aumentando el número de bofetadas, un sentimiento de euforia empezó a carcomerme todo el cuerpo. Empecé a gritar, con una voz extasiada. "¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡AHH! YESS... ¿Te gustan las bofetadas?, ¿eh? ¿Gordo?" Y en voz baja, con una voz que destilaba un profundo odio mezclado con placer, le dije. "Eres como una rata obesa, Vernon, ¿lo sabías? Tienes esos ojitos de rata de cloaca, eres como una mascotita salvaje... Y esa carita gorda que tienes... ¡A-aah!" Grité con un placer sádico al pegarle en la entrepierna. Otra carcajada malévola recorrió mi cara. Vernon, mientras tanto, conforme iba diciéndole todo eso se volvía más y más furioso. Otra vez ese color púrpura le atravesó la cara.

Verlo con esa cara de impotencia fue una experiencia catártica. Jadeando, me dirigí a la cocina. Cogiendo una sartén de cobre, me dirigí a Petunia. Con una sonrisa le dije. "Mi querida Petunia, ¿creías que el karma no iba a venirte cuando me pegaste hace unos meses con esta sartén?" Petunia me miró con los horrorizados, llenos de miedo. Lamentablemente, como Vernon, no podía decirme nada (ni moverse), por lo que supuse lo que me quería decir. "¿Oh? ¿Quieres que sea misericordioso? ¿Contigo? No..." Dije sonriendo sádicamente. Y gritando me posicioné detrás de ella y, extasiado, exclamé "¡OJO POR OJO, DIENTE POR DIENTE!" y, al decir diente, la golpeé con la sartén por detrás de la cabeza. Escuché un grito apagado por parte de Petunia y Vernon. Otra carcajada sádica me recorrió el rostro. Ondas de placer y satisfacción me carcomieron el cuerpo. Juré volver otra vez para tener otra sesión como esta.

Después de unos instantes, oí a Dumbledore desde detrás de la puerta. "¿Hadrian? ¿Estás bien? ¿Falta mucho?" Rápidamente dejé la sartén donde estaba, justo al momento que Dumbledore entró. Por unos momentos di gracias a los cielos que tanto Vernon como Petunia no podían decir nada, aunque se oyeran gritos apagados. Dumbledore seguramente pensó que se debían al hecho de que no había cancelado el hechizo y no por otra razón, puesto que no les hizo caso. Di gracias nuevamente a los cielos al ver que no se había dado cuenta. "Señor, ¿sabe qué? He ido a la habitación y no hay nada que me quiera llevar. Podemos irnos." Dumbledore sonrió. "Excelente. Salgamos fuera. Supongo que querrás irte de esta casa." Y (teniendo el baúl de esta mañana en el bolsillo, por supuesto) empezamos a caminar por la calle. "¿Señor? ¿Por qué no ha cancelado el hechizo antes?" Murmuré, curioso. "Oh, Hadrian, no te preocupes. Dentro de unas 3 horas se cancelará. Considéralo... su castigo." Dijo, haciéndome un guiño. Yo por dentro me reí. _Si tú supieras..._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Aparecimos ante un imponente castillo medieval donde se alzaban altas torres. A sus pies, un lago se perdía en la lejanía. A decir verdad, la vista era extraordinaria; daba la sensación que habíamos viajado en el tiempo. Era una vista cautivadora. Pero sobre todo, lo que más me atraía del lugar era la energía que se podía respirar. La magia que desprendía el castillo era muy espesa, casi palpable. Me cosquilleaba las manos.

Empezamos a caminar a través de un puente hacia la entrada. La puerta principal medía al menos veinte metros, hecha de madera oscura y de aspecto muy robusto. Una vez atravesamos la puerta —que convenientemente estaba abierta— apareció un vestíbulo y a nuestra derecha una antecámara. Pero seguimos recto, y en pocos momentos, nos encontramos lo que Dumbledore me dijo que era el Gran Comedor. Era una sala enorme, con cuatro mesas alargadas y una mesa presidiéndolas. El techo estaba encantado con un cielo donde además, había muchas velas suspendidas en el aire. Seguramente por la noche se encendían. Por otra parte, tenía el presentimiento de que el techo-cielo se correspondía con el del exterior, aunque no se lo pregunté a Dumbledore.

"¿Tienes hambre, Hadrian? Ya son las dos y media." Me dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a hacia una señora mayor de aspecto severo y a lo que parecía ser un medio goblin. "Supongo, señor. Aunque no me importaría esperar un poco." Respondí sin prestar mucha atención. Al verme, la señora pareció sorprenderse. El medio goblin me sonrió. "Minerva, Filius, dejadme presentar a nuestro invitado, Hadrian Potter." Anunció Dumbledore, con buen humor. "Un placer", dije yo educadamente. "Oh, señor Potter, soy Filius Flitwick, un placer, un placer", dijo el medio goblin mientras me ofrecía su mano, contento. Le estreché la mano a la vez que me dirigía a Minerva. "Y usted, ¿señorita...?" "McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall. Seré su profesora de transformaciones el próximo curso." Dijo con lo que diría que era una casi sonrisa. "Y yo de encantamientos, señor Potter." Añadió Flitwick vivazmente.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no nos dirigimos a la mesa? Hadrian todavía no ha comido y yo me temo que tampoco." Dijo Dumbledore, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. "Oh, Albus, ¿tan tarde? ¡El pobre señor Potter debe estar famélico!" Dijo Flitwick, medio en broma. "Sí, lo sé, Filius. Hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo antes de venir aquí." Me dieron ganas de decir 'solo un _pequeño_ contratiempo. ¿En serio?'" pero me abstuve. La educación antes de todo.

Unas criaturas curiosas, parecidas a goblins pero más pequeñas, nos sirvieron a mí y a Dumbledore el almuerzo. Debo de admitir que todo estaba especialmente bueno. Aunque, sinceramente, era de esperar, teniendo en cuenta mis pobres estándares culinarios (los Dursley nunca se molestaban en hacer comida que requiriera mucho trabajo a excepción de cuando venían invitados a casa). "¿Señor?" Empecé, mirando a Dumbledore mientras me comía un trozo de un filete de ternera con compota de manzana especialmente tierno. "¿Qué son esas criaturas?" Pregunté, curioso. "Oh, esos son elfos domésticos. Se ocupan de las tareas domésticas, como planchar, hacer la comida, o lavar la ropa. Son especialmente buenos en su trabajo. Hogwarts tiene una de las mayores concentraciones de elfos domésticos del mundo." Repuso Dumbledore. "Oh, ya veo..." Dije yo, prácticamente murmurando. No pude evitar pensar lo útil que resultaría tener uno a tu servicio.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Al acabar de comer, Dumbledore me pidió que le siguiera. Subimos por las escaleras principales hasta el séptimo piso. Al cabo de un rato, pasamos un pasillo un tanto lúgubre. Al final de este, se encontraba una gárgola de piedra impidiendo el paso. Cuando nos encontramos delante de la gárgola, pareció que cobrara vida, puesto que sin decir nada, empezó a girar sobre sí misma, de manera que aparecieron unas escaleras de caracol. Al llegar arriba, una puerta de aspecto lujoso apareció ante nosotros.

La oficina era ciertamente... peculiar. En ella se encontraban muchos retratos. Los retratos parecía que se movían, aunque todos ellos parecían durmiendo, colgados en la pared. Muchas mesas con intrincados artefactos plateados parecían rodear la sala que, por cierto, era circular. El sombrero seleccionador descansaba sobre un estante. Lo que más resalía, no obstante, era un pájaro con un lustroso plumaje rojo sentado en una percha dorada. Me miró con ojos curiosos y, pocos segundos, después, soltó un gritito de alegría. Dumbledore, no obstante, se sentó en el gran escritorio lleno de pergaminos que había junto a la percha.

"Veo que has visto mi preciado familiar. Sí, una magnífica criatura, ¿no crees? Es un fénix. Un ave inmortal. Sus lágrimas son muy preciadas, pues tienen una extraordinaria habilidad curativa."

Al escuchar su comentario, no respondí. Me había quedado absorto contemplando el maravilloso animal. Al oír carraspear a Dumbledore, volví en mí. "Lo siento, señor Dumbledore" dije, con una voz muy tenue. "Su familiar es muy hermoso. No puedo evitar sentir envidia." Dumbledore sonrió.

"Oh, no hace falta que te disculpes. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero bueno, dejando de lado esto, te he traído aquí para discutir tu estancia aquí hasta que empiece el curso escolar que, como sabrás, comienza el 1 de septiembre. De momento, puesto que no formas parte de ninguna casa, dejaré que duermas en una habitación cerca de aquí. Por cierto, los horarios para la comida son: para el desayuno, de 7:00 a 8:30. Para el almuerzo, de 12:00 a 13:30 y, para cenar, de 17:00 a 18:30. Ah, otra cosa más. Si bien es cierto que en el castillo estás completamente seguro, tengo que pedirte que tengas cuidado; hay un poltergeist que tiene como principal objetivo gastar bromas pesadas."

"Ya veo, señor. Muchas gracias." Dije, educadamente. "Por cierto, hay una biblioteca, ¿no es así? Si hay, ¿hasta qué hora estará abierta?" Dumbledore sonrió al escuchar mi pregunta. "Oh, sí, por supuesto. La biblioteca de Hogwarts es una de las bibliotecas mágicas más grandes del mundo, por no decir la más. Pero me temo que la señorita Pince, la bibliotecaria, está en su casa, así que la biblioteca permanecerá cerrada. Si quieres algún día podemos ir, pero esto no será algo normal. Lo siento."

"Ah, de acuerdo, señor. No pasa nada." Aunque por dentro lo lamenté.

"Ah, sí. Otra cosa más. Debo pedirte encarecidamente que avises tu paradero cuando quieras ir a algún lugar solo. Por lo que he podido observar, eres un muchacho ciertamente inteligente, por lo que creo que no causarás problemas, pero prefiero asegurarme de que estás a salvo en todo momento." Afirmó Dumbledore un tanto serio.

No pude evitar sonreír irónicamente. _Ah, quién lo iba a decir. Ahora sí que te preocupas por mí, eh, ¿Dumbledore?_ "Por supuesto, señor. Ningún problema."

"¡Perfecto, pues! Déjame enseñarte tus nuevos aposentos."

Mi habitación se encontraba a 3 minutos andando de la oficina de Dumbledore, cerca de un retrato donde se mostraba un señor intentando enseñar ballet a trolls.

"Esta habitación es un tanto especial, Hadrian. Espero que la uses bien. Ah, sí, para poder entrar tienes que pasar tres veces por esta zona y mentalmente pensar en tu habitación." Y de repente, una puerta apareció de la nada. "Adelante. Creo que te resultará reconfortante." Y, dándome un guiño, dio la vuelta, marchándose por donde habíamos venido.


End file.
